S
"I am a letter that invades school children's notebooks, staring at them while they work in class!" 8D ... "Hmm~ So did you see me in your school notes today~?" THE WHAT NOW?! Name:'' Known as 'S' in both the Forum and the chat rooms. '''Age:' 15 Birthday: February 21 Height: 5'8" Location: Bronx, New York Gender: Female *''Usually uses the orange icon in the chat rooms;'' *''Has a habit of adding "~" at the end of some of what she writes;'' *''First appearance in the Forums was on July 10, 2010;'' *''First appearance in the chat rooms was on July 28, 2010;'' Who IS this freak?! D8 Hmm.. The life story? Well, S grew up living a relatively normal life with her parents and a younger brother. Until she discovered what humanity calls 'Anime'! :D In July of 2010, S decided to watch Durarara!!. Out of curiosity, S discovered the Dollars website and joined. The story behind her username is generally unknown, but people in the chats often suggest that the S stands for 'Sexyness' or 'Sadisticness', which greatly amuses S. But actually, 'S' is the initial of S's first name. Strangely enough, one person (Who S really believes is a psychic now. o-e ) was able to guess S's real name and gender on her first try. Randomly. Without any help. It was creepy. Some people have said that S lives in the chats, because she always seems to be online. Or that S is a mystery because of the lack of personal information. Rumor has it that S will be going to the NYAF con. S is generally online between her 3:00 PM - 4:00 AM time zone hours. But on Saturdays, she logs on very late. Busy, Busy~~ S is known to be very random, but to scare people away in the chats very often. (D:) Random people always seem to log out as soon as she says Hi. Despite her attempts at cheerful friendly-ness in the chats, S is a very shy and quiet person in real life unless she knows you well enough or has known you for a long time. Then S is a very random person. :D Thanks to < s a n e 's epic link, S has decided to learn Pi. XDDD http://www.thebest404pageever.com/swf/Pi.swf Moar Info~? :D Likes: Anime, Manga, Randomness, Confusion, Music, Books, Drawing, Cosplay, Sugary food (S's power-source), Skittles, Pocky, "Hito rabu rabu rabu~~!" xD, Chatting with people, his/her chatting buddies, Tea, Coffee, Pizza, Churros, Cinnamon buns Dislikes: '''That disgusting food known as mushrooms, scary people D: , epic-failing, Sleeping, Being away from a computer, Being hungry (Which is very often xD) S is usually seen talking to: SushiLove (AKA Sheep, AKA Sayucchi, etc.), Coze, Kamina, < s a n e, Colorless, Observer, etc.~ In the chat rooms, S has.... *Claimed '''V as his/her letter buddy; *Claimed Colorless as his/her Hikaru; *Claimed Yomi; *Claimed''' SushiLove'; *Become part of '''Totoros "Wonder Twin club" and is her Cheeto Twin; *Experienced being taken hostage by '''Kamina' during a manly arguement between Kamina and Black Star; *Obtained the manly names 'Beansprout' and 'Moyashi'; *Become a ninja; *Became a part of Kamina's lover harem; *Became SushiLove's Uke when she was in ERO-MODE. *Became part of MMCOM, The Manliest Man Club Evah~; XD Story Time?! D8 Once upon a time, Kamina formed a Manly Man Harem in the chats called Man House. Many manly men were recruited into this harem, such as Alixe, SushiLove, < s a n e, Maka, and S'''. '''Maka is currently the organizer of this Manly Man Harem known as MMCOM. Upon becoming an official Harem, The official theme song and game of initiation was chosen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUaKxFjlOpw became the theme song ...and live in HARMONY HARMONY OOOHH LOOOOOOVE~~!!!! http://www.gameonly.com/de/spiele/actionspiele/spielen-spiel-robot-unicorn-attack-3703.htm ...and this became the initiation game. STAY MANLY! Category:Users